Corrupted Bread
Basic Information Corrupted Bread is a type of consumable Food that can be cooked in a Cooking Station. If consumed, Corrupted Bread will reduce (!) 100 points from the maximal health points of all player characters (no matter if F2P or "Pro"), but will also reduce Corruption damage for 7 minutes and 30 seconds. Moreover, players who have bought the Pro DLC will also be granted a bonus of 40 points to their maximum Stamina (different from what the tooltip claims), while player characters of F2P players will be granted a bonus of 20 maximum Stamina points for 7 minutes and 30 seconds. Corrupted Bread can also be fed to Pets and put on display in/on display containers of all kinds. It is recommended to only feed Corrupted Bread to Pets that prefer Corrupted Bread as their favorite type of Food. How to obtain Corrupted Bread can be cooked by inserting the necessary ingredients into a Cooking Station. Cooking Stations can be crafted and have to be placed into the game world and activated (by clicking your right mouse button or typing "f" as the default key) in order to be used for cooking. Since Food can only be placed into display containers but not into the game world as is, it cannot be bought via building kits for Blueprints, because items in display containers of Blueprints are merely "ghost images", not actual items that you could take out and use. During the annual Halloween-event that lasts from October to November, like during the last Pumpkiru's Candy Campaign that started on October 24th 2018 and ended on November 14th 2018, Ghost Loot Bags from wild Ghost Creatures can randomly contain 1-2 already cooked Corrupted Soups, Corrupted Breads or Corrupted Sandwiches. Haunted Ghost Treasure reward chests for Idol Events can also contain 1-2 already cooked Corrupted Soups, Corrupted Breads or Corrupted Sandwiches. These events can be initiated by placing Haunted Idols on the ground. Haunted Idols could be obtained during Halloween event-times from free login chests and Ghost Creatures; but they can also be bought throughout the year via building blocks for player-made Blueprints. How to unlock the crafting recipe The one recipe that you will need to cook/bake many different kinds of Bread - including Corrupted Bread - will be unlocked by taking Wheat for the first time. Wheat grows from Wheat Seeds after being planted (under fitting conditions). Wheat Seeds can be obtained as a random extra harvest when collecting Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass. The Cooking Station features only 4 recipes that will enable you to cook up to 36 different types of Food depending on the ingredients you will insert into the slots of the Cooking Station. After the recipe for Bread has been unlocked, many different types of Bread - like Corrupted Bread - can be made by clicking at the now available basic bread recipe in the Cooking Station and then inserting different kinds of liquids additional to 4 portions of Wheat. How to cook In order to cook Corrupted Bread, you'll have to place a Cooking Station into the world and activate it (right-click or default key "f") while pointing your cursor at it. Depending on the ingredients you will now fill into the slots after clicking on the Bread recipe, different kinds of Bread can be produced. To cook 2 Corrupted Bread at a time in a Cooking Station, you'll need to select the recipe for all types of Bread and insert: * 4x Wheat grown on tilled soil near Water from Wheat Seeds, found when harvesting Tallgrass (and/or Savannah Tallgrass) * 1x Corrupted Water from the Corruption layer or made by throwing Corrupt Bombs at ordinary blue Water, scooped up with either a Diamond Mining Cell or an Lumite Mining Cell (both Power Cells will lose durability by this) No alternative ingredients can be used to cook Corrupted Bread. If other types of liquids are used, other types of Bread will turn out (see below). Please note that only ordinary Bread (made from Wheat and ordinary Water) will unlock the recipe for (all) Sandwiches. Baking any other types of Bread (like Corrupted Bread) will currently not unlock any cooking recipes. How to use Corrupted Bread Bread can be used to cook Corrupted Sandwiches in a Cooking Station. When consuming a Corrupted Bread, the maximum Health of your character will be reduced by 100 points, but in return, Corruption damage will be reduced too - all of that for 7 minutes and 30 seconds. Players who have bought the Pro DLC will also be granted a bonus of 40 points added to the maximum Stamina (different from what the tooltip claims), while player characters of F2P players will be granted a bonus of 20 maximum Stamina points. Consuming Corrupted Bread will not negate nor slow down the Corruption meter/scale, but it will reduce the damage that your player character from takes over time after the Corruption scale has filled (with purple color), when your player character touches Corrupted Water and/or when your player character is dealt additional Corruption damage when being attacked by Corrupted Creatures. Also, the Corruption damage over time effect from Corrupt Bombs will be reduced when PvP is enabled on the player claim and/or game world (enabled by default) and Corruption spreading is enabled. You can consume Corrupted Bread by putting a stack of them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking your right mouse button or typing the number of the quickslot. Alternatively you can drag this food (stack) with the left mouse button over your character's 3D model on the right side of the inventory and drop it there. Only one Corrupted Bread of a whole stack will automatically be consumed. A short cooldown prevents you from consuming another Corrupted Bread right away. If you eat more Corrupted Bread (by right-clicking or dragging & dropping again) shortly after an already consumed one, the effects/buffs will merely prolonged to 7:30 minutes anew. All types of Food can be fed to Pets. Pets cannot starve, but you can only harvest animal materials from them after you have fed them. Pets that prefer to eat Corrupted Bread will not provide you with their best harvest if you feed them any other types of Bread, like Wholesome Bread made with Mineral Water for example. Like nearly all Foodstuff, Corrupted Bread can be put on display by placing them into the slots of Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Holiday Decorative Trees, Holiday Mantles, Cabernatious Cabinets and the like. Food cannot be rotated when on display, but most display containers can be rotated together with all the items inside of them. Food cannot be placed into the game world directly. Other types of Bread Different types of Bread can be made by using the basic Bread recipe and inserting Wheat together with other kinds of Liquids into a Cooking Station. Depending on the type of liquid, various variants of Bread will be the result: * common Bread is made with 4x Wheat and 1x foraged ordinary Water from rivers, lakes or oceans * Wholesome Bread is made with 4x Wheat and 1x foraged Mineral Water from the Stalactite layer, from oases in Canyons or made by purifying Corrupted Water * Bog Bread is made with 4x Wheat and 1x foraged Bog Water from Swamplands on the surface * Tar Bread is made with 4x Wheat and 1x foraged Tar from the Fossil layer or Stalactite layer underground, or made from Fossils with a Gauntlet Smash * Blazing Bread is made with 4x Wheat and 1x foraged Lava from the Lava layer or made by throwing Fire Bombs at Hardened Lava * Corrupted Bread is made with 4x Wheat and 1x foraged Corrupted Water from the Corruption layer or made by throwing Corrupt Bombs at ordinary blue Water * Gingerbread Loaf is made with 4x Wheat and 1x found Molasses obtained as a rare drop from either Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards or Rambeau, multiplied by letting it flow How to obtain cooking ingredients Wheat can be grown (with a Plow) from Wheat Seeds which can be occasionally obtained while harvesting Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass. You have to plant these Seeds under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive Wheat. Turnips can be found growing by themselves in Forests or even more often in Swamplands. By putting them into the Processor, Turnip Seeds will be produced that can be planted under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive more Turnips. Crisphead Lettuce can be found growing by themselves in Forests or under trees in other Biomes. By putting them into the Processor, Lettuce Seeds will be produced that can be planted under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive more Lettuces. Horned Melons can be found growing by themselves in (dangerous) Jungles only, which makes them rare discoveries. By putting them into the Processor, Horned Melon Seeds will be produced that can be planted under fitting conditions (on tilled soil with Water or other suitable liquids adjacently) to receive more Melons. Chizzard Eggs can only be obtained from tamed Chizzards or Night Chizzards that spawn on Shores on Shorewood, in Jungles or more rarely in Canyons. You can only harvest Eggs from them after you have tamed them so that they have become your Pets and when you have fed them their preferred type of Food. Blizzard Chizzard Eggs can only be obtained from tamed Blizzard Chizzards. Blizzard Chizzards usually spawn during the day on Snow in Taigas, Tundras, on frozen Oceans or frozen plains. You can only harvest frigid Eggs from them after you have tamed them so that they have become your Pets and when you have fed them their preferred type of Food. Questionable Jerky can be made in a Forge from either Chizzard Gizzard or Blizzard Chizzard Gizzard - these Gizzards can be obtained from any kind of Chizzard, either from their Loot Bags or by harvesting from them if they are your Pets. For Food, any type of Mushrooms can be used; Red Mushrooms that grow in patches of five units in Forests, Woodlands, Swamplands and Grassland; also Brown Mushroom that can be found embedded in Dirt directly under the top layer of most Biomes, especially at the entrance of Caves; and also the rarer Glowing Mushrooms that can be found on the Stalactite layer embedded in rocks and can be mined with an Obsidian Mining Cell. Ordinary blue Water can be scooped up from rivers, lakes or oceans without requiring any Power Cell (since update R62 on April 19th 2019). Ice and Snow can melt to Water. Mineral Water can be found on the Stalactite layer, in oases in Canyons or can be made by purifying Corrupted Water, and can be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better. Tar can be found on the Fossil layer or Stalactite layer underground or can be made by using a Gauntlet Smash on blocks of Fossils with the use of a Lumite Mining Cell and then scooped up with an Iron Mining Cell or better. Bog Water can be found in Swamplands on the surface and scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better. Liquid Lava can be found on the Lava layer or can be made by throwing Fire Bombs at Hardened Lava, and then can be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better (since update R62 on April 19th 2019). Corrupted Water can be found on the Corruption layer or made by throwing Corrupt Bombs at ordinary blue Water, and can then be scooped up with a Diamond Mining Cell or better (since update R62 on April 19th 2019). Molasses can be obtained as a rare drop from either Arctic Mirus, Blizzard Chizzards or Rambeau. Molasses can be multiplied by letting it flow and can then be scooped up without requiring any Power Cell. Category:Consumables Category:Food Category:Cooking Category:Buffs Category:Event Loot Category:Event Treasure Category:Pet Food Category:Displayable